


We could fall In Love a Hundred times

by Larrielle



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Fluff, M/M, Major character death-probably, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Other, Soon to be vampire, Vampire Louis, alittle smut?, harry - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrielle/pseuds/Larrielle
Summary: "Dont be irrational now love," louis says as he tries to convince his mate to not leave their mansion,stroking his fingers through the perfectly curled hair of his lover,"But I-I must! I can hear it Louis.. there's something threatening us!"and with that said , Harry runs of into the woods





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first story yall be kind to me

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Ever wondered why two souls fall in love? 

 

Well Louis sure didnt give a fuck why, he snorted at the poster of an up coming movie about a vampire and a human falling in love 

Vampires didnt even have a soul to begin with! he thought as he walked over to the next up coming movie hoping that it wont be as cheesy and cliché as the vampire one 

 

A werewolf movie ,he wasnt even surprised , 

disappointed , He left the cinema , all eyes were on him , well what could he say? To the very last strand of his golden brown hair , to the very tip of his toe nails , He was the epitome of perfect! Every person he walked by wether be a woman or a man , he would leave them with mouths open - literally! 

 

But he had enough of this and just rolled his eyes not noticing the boy infront of him , resulting to both of them falling over , louis let out a hiss of pain rubbing his bum as a crowd gathered around them 

 

"Hey, you alright?" offering the boy a hand 

 

"yea" said the boy as he grabbed the hand helping him get up "Im sorry , I should have looked where I-" he was cut off , he was amazed at how beautiful this person standing just alittle bit shorter than him is 

 

"I-I-I " 

 

"no need to say sorry love , it was my fault for rolling my eyes and didnt see you coming " Louis said as he smiled  
"Im Louis-Louis Tomlinson , what is your name sweety?" 

 

"Its H-Harry , Harry Styles " he said as he noticed his hands almost interlocking with the person he clumsily bumped in a few minutes ago 

blushing , he slid his hands into his back pockets and faced the floor 

 

"Aww dont be shy love , I said its Fine and We're both free from any wounds or scars , are we not? " louis asked 

 

"I-Its not that...Its the huge crowd a-around us..Its making me feel really uncomfortable" Harry says face red as a tomato 

 

"Oh.." louis realizes , they were in a crowd and it felt like he was in the Cheesy and Cliché vampire movie which would make louis' heart flutter at the thought if he had one that is, 

 

" Ok everyone! Get back to what you were doing ,!" he yells while waving his hands in the air "Move along or Ill Freaking slaughter every last one of you! " louis giggles , he loved threatening the humans with his scary jokes leaving them speechless and scared 

 

after every human left them louis immediately looked over to Harry which looked scared aswell , he was shivering and sweating like he was in a dessert or somsthing, 

 

Louis frowned "Whats wrong my dear? " 

 

"A-are you going to kill me too?" Harry asks frightened and unable to move from where he was standing  
Louis' eyes widened and he rushed over to hug harry 

 

"Oh no baby..I would never! and besides what I said back there was just one of my cruel jokes love" 

 

Harry hugged him back , it felt weird hugging someone you just met but it also felt right ,  
the feeling would have made Louis' heart flutter as well but sadly he didnt have one anymore , luckily Harry was there to do it for him , his heart racing  
and louis could feel it , he has never been happier in his entire life and Harry felt the same way too 

 

"Okay Love.." Louis says as he lets go feom the hug which made Harry whine softly 

"Haha dont worry love , you'll get more hugs soon enough but for now we have to part was sadly" 

harry looks at him and frowns 

"Why? busy? "

 

"Unfortunately, I have some stuff to finish , You see..I just moved into town and I have to fix some papers in the Hall," Louis explains while rubbing the palms of Harry

 

"Well I Cant stop you then...but are you certain we will meet each other again? London's quite big.." 

louis smiles "of course babe, you'll see me sooner than you expect " he says winking  
"Well i gotta go now honey , see you?" 

 

"Yeah , see you" Harry sighs in defeat and was about to leave when Louis grabbed his wrist

 

"Hey dont be sad now love , Do you believe in Love at first sight?" Harry was about to speak when

"cuz i sure dont until I met you" louis continued giving Harry a kiss on the cheek  
before Harry could even react , Louis was gone ,  
leaving him with mixed emotions he never felt in a long time

happiness, curiosity , and other thing but he felt Longing above everything else , he wanted to see louis again , he wanted to see him now 

 

realizing he cant do anything but wait Harry decides to go home and just wait until the day fate brings them together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> London's quite big , see what i did there? I just miss the boys sooo much


	2. Chapter 2

its been three days and Harry hasnt seen Louis' shadow anywhere , he's been walking around London for the past couple of days hoping to suddenly bump into the creature also known as Louis Tomlinson,

 

He missed him dearly and he really wanted him to see him and say that he does believe in Love at first sight, it may be a stupid reason " Harry thought "but im eager to tell him " the now frustrated  
Harry messed his curly locks for the 20th time today and began hitting his head on the cupboard above his bed 

he's starting to think he was going mad nothing having Louis around , it was like he was hypnotized , it was all so sudden 

 

and now he's just gonna admit he liked the guy? he was crazy 

 

"Love , what 'r you doing?" a familiar voice coming from his terrace said 

 

he looked over to see an unbelievably handsome Louis wearing a plain black shirt , jeans and vans with sunglasses on his head 

 

"oh my gosh...I am crazy! " Harry said feeling pity for himself "I even see hallucinations now..oh god...what has that boy done to me? " 

 

"want me to explain love? " louis asks trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing

 

"you're real? you're actually Louis Tomlinson? the man I Fell-" Harry was quick to cover his mouth , he was going to say he fell in love in an instant when they first met 

 

louis frowned " you what love? and mind letting me in perhaps? " 

 

realizing it was really Louis Fucking Tomlinson out there , Harry immediately rush over to the terrace door and let the man he's been searching for enter his room 

 

as Louis sat down , crossed legs and made him self comfortable

"So...why were you banging your head like you're on drugs ? And the man you fell what?" He asks smirking , which made the curly haired boy madly blush 

 

"I uh..was checking to see if..my head was sturdy...?" 

 

Louis stared at him before bursting out in laughter , nearly making him cry  
Harry stared at him in astonishment , his eyes sparkling , he didnt know he would make somebody laugh , his jokes would make babies cry 

 

After a few minutes of laughing and shedding tears 

 

"Seriously though Love , why were you doing that?"

 

Harry gave him a pout , the reason was just as embarrassing as the time when he paid for his grocery at a senior citizen lane and everybody was whispering about him 

 

"That wont work on me babe , c'mon and tell me why , you might have a serious sickness in the head"

 

"Well I dont! Maybe...Fine Ill tell you.." He says frowning "just promise you wont laugh? Its a kinda stupid reason" his voice sinking while his eyes locking on the floor not wanting to look into the mesmerizing blue orbs staring at him 

 

"Sure babe " louis says as he rests Harry's head on his shoulder , Harry being abit taller than louis but the made it work anyway

 

"I missed you so much and-and i thought i was going crazy , so i hit my head on the cupboard , and about what i was going to say awhile ago...I fell in love with you lou..its too quick i know , but I really do love you!" He nearly shouts 

 

Louis didnt look surprised , he expected this much but he isnt fine with Harry hurting himself to prove his sane , he was just a human afterall 

 

"Aww Love..I love you too , but I must punish you for hurting yourself babe" a smirk creeping across louis' face , he looked like a sex demon 

 

Harry's widened "what do you m-mean? " he stutters as he slowly backs away 

 

"Well...for starters, we're in your room...its night time and everybody is in deep sleep..they wouldnt wake up easily love , and i want something right now..something only you can give me " he says slowly in his very sexy bedroom voice , getting on the same bed as his lover and crawling on his hands and knees like a lion ready to pounce , except he isnt a lion , hes a vampire 

 

"W-what..? I-im not ready for this..." Harry manages to say , letting out a small whimper as Louis' body is only inches away from his , he could smell his strong perfume , which intoxicated him,

 

Moments later Louis bursts out laughing once again " haha im sorry! Im sorry!" 

Realizing he has been pranked by the person hes fallen in love with , tears started streaming down his face and silent sobs can be heard  
Louis stops and comforts his cry baby wraping his arms around harry 

 

"Oh dear...Love it was just a joke..im sorry , i didnt mean to make you cry..you were just so adorable and I couldnt help myself " 

 

" your jokes are mean..I almost had a heart attack you know." Harry says between his sobs

 

" yeah they are mean babe , Im really sorry , i wont do anything that will make you upset ever again this I promise" he cooed 

 

" okay..I forgive you but can i ask a favor lou??" 

 

"Sure love anything you want" 

 

"Uhm..can w-we like..go out on a date? I-I mean..If you'd like..that is" 

 

Louis' face beemed in joy , he felt like the missing part of himself has just been filled up 

"Sure love , tomorrow night I suppose? " louis says as he hugged the perfect boy tight , 

Harry melted into the hug , he isnt lonely anymore he thought 

 

"Okay...Im looking forward to it lou..btw what is those sunglasses for anyway? Its almost midnight" 

"Oh..I finished the papers for my property which is..just a couple blocks away from here "louis says winking at his lover "i had to keep a low profile so I used this " 

Harry just nodded in response 

" and now i must leave again , I need my rest , its been quite a busy day "

Louis insisted on getting out through the terrace where there was a rope waiting for him , like he needed the rope to get down 

Harry just sighed and watched as louis slowly goes down the rope , blowing him a kiss

" Tomorrow at 7 , ok love? " louis says blowing back a kiss to harry before he enters his car and drove away

"How did I not notice his car there? Did i just really blow a kiss? Oh my god.." Harry thought as he shuts the door behind him , as he prayed to God to let him sleep peacefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far x

**Author's Note:**

> might take awhile to update x


End file.
